4 años
by Denisse Marukura
Summary: 'No se preocupen nos volveremos a ver' eso dijo sonriendo una chica de melena naranja no sabia que se tardaria mucho en llegar ese dia hasta que se logro cumplir pero en 4 años nadie lo esperaba ni ella que pasara tanto tiempo no lo creia, pero, Que pasaria en ese tiempo? Bakugan battlre brawlers no me pertenece
1. Reencuentro

4 años

por Deni Marukura

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

~Flashback~

Los peleadores se encontraban celebrando junto a la resistencia el triunfo que habian tenido al derrotar a Zenoheld y el Dr. Clay.

-Vamos chicos a presurence quiero ver a Alice-dijo Runo entusiasmada hace mucho no la veia queria ver como estaba con todo eso de Zenoheld no habian podido ir a verla.

-Ya Runo tranquila no se acabara el mundo con no ver a Alice-dijo Dan.

-Parece niña pequeña a punto de ir al parque-dijo Mira soltando una risita.

-Oh dejen de molestarme quiero ver a Alice-dijo Runo haciendo pucheros.

-Yo tambien y no estoy como tu-dijo Dan.

-Si yo quiero conocer mejor a la maestra Alice-dijo Baron poniendose igual que Runo.

-Ven a purense-dijo Runo bricoteando.

-Runo viendote asi no te conozco siempre estas enojada y actuando como chico-dijo Julie maquillandose un poco.

-Julie deja de molestar o quieres que muestre el video-dijo Runo con una camara en la mano.

-Ah apurence chicos vamos-dijo Julie nerviosa.

-Que tendra ese video?-dijo Ace.

-De segura una locura de parte de Julie-dijo Marucho con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Es mejor asi a que se pelen-dijo Shun.

-Por cierto a mi nunca me precentaron a Alice-dijo Ace.(1)

-Ni a mi-dijo Keith.

-Pero Keith tu si la has visto-dijo Dan.

-Si pero algo es ver y otra cosa es conocerla-dijo Keith.

-Pero eso si no se le hacerquen tanto porque aqui mis ojitos se pone celoso-dijo burlon Dan abriendo los ojos demasiado viendo a Shun.

-QUE YO CELOSO!?-grito Shun poniendose rojo.

-Jijiji Lo sabia Shun esta enamorado de Alice-dijo Julie con una risita.

-No es verdad-dijo Shun viendo hacia otro lado por su sonrojo.

-Aja-dijo Keith.

-Estas enamorado de Alice, te gusta Alice-cantaban a coro Dan, Ace y Julie.

-Malditos-susurro Shun para no hacerles caso en nada.

Se subieron a una nave de Marucho para que los llevara a Moscu iban todos bien Dan Ace y Julie seguian molestando a Shun.

-Ahi ya callense callense que me desesperan-dijo fastidiada Runo.

-Es que no nos tienen pasiencia-dijeron Jullie, Dan y Ace.

-Ya vamos a aterisar ponganse los cinturones-anuncio Kato.

Todos se lo pusieron veian el laboratorio del Dr. Michael y la cabaña que convivia con Alice. Cuando aterrisaron que fue un poco lejos de ah pues querian que fuera sorpresa caminaron por un espeso bosque Runo seguia saltando de alegria, Ace, Dan y Julie seguian molestando a Shun los demas iban platicando tranquilamente hasta que vieron la cabaña.

-Bueno vamos-dijo Dan.

Se pararon frente a la puerta y golpearon.

-Quien sera?-dijo Alice abriendo la puerta-Chicos pasen-dijo Alice alegre.

-Hola Alice-dijo Runo abrazandola.

-Hola Runo-dijo Alice-te extrañe-dijo Alice correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Y ellos son?-dijo Alice refiriendose a Ace, Baron, Mira y Keith.

-A si ellos son...-dijo Dan interrumpido.

-Nos presentamos solos-dijo Mira-soy Mira Clay un gusto conocerte-dijo Sonriendo y estirando su mano.

-El gusto es mio-dijo Alice estrechando su mano con la de Mira.

-Ace Grit-dijo.

-Baron Leltoy-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Fan numero un de los peleadores-dijo burlon Ace hizo que riera Alice.

-Keith clay-dijo estirando su mano.

-Spectra no?-dijo Alice.

-Si lo recuerdas-dijo Dan.

-Si-dijo Alice-Y bueno a que vinieron?-dijo Alice.

-Si quieres nos vamos-dijo Shun bromeando.

-No digas tonterias solo preguntaba-dijo Alice dandole un golpecito a Shun en el brazo que hizo que riera Shun.

-Venimos a celebrar derrotamos a Zenoheld-dijo Marucho.

-Que bien-dijo Alice.

-Alice me prestas tu baño-dijo Dan.

-Si es pasando la cocina al lado-dijo Alice.

-Gracias-dijo Dan llendose tranquilo.

-Creo que no es bueno dejarlo pasar por la cocina-dijo Mira.

-No eh hecho nada y si ahi algo es fruta-dijo Alice hasta que recordo-Dan no te comas la tarta-dijo Alice parandose para correr a la cocina.

-Nesecitara ayuda-dijo Julie.

-Vamos Shun, Ace y Keith-dijo Runo.

-Porque yo no-dijo Baron.

-Como si no te conocieramos-dijo Runo llendose con los 3 mencionados.

Se escuchaban gritos, sartenasos y sonidos de mono los que se quedaron en la sala (Julie, Mira, Marucho y Baron) estaban asustados hasta que vieron salir por el pasillo a un Dan amarrado comiendo una banana encerrado en una jaula quien sabe dios de donde la sacarian, Runo con un sarten, Alice con la tarta en las manos, Shun normal, Ace traumado por lo que vio o paso y Keith normal.

-Que paso?-dijo Mira asustada.

-Se le salio el mono a Dan-dijo Runo con una sonrisa y gotita en la cabeza.

-Un dardo tranquilizante que no duerme a los animales-dijo Alice.

-La jaula que habia en el pasillo-dijo Ace seguia asustado.

-Dan por el dardo beso a Ace-dijo Shun burlon.

-Y le dimos una banana-dijo Keith.

-Espera Dan beso a Ace-dijo Julie miro complice a Mira y las dos soltaron una carcajada.

-Dejen de reirse, fue traumatico-dijo Ace.

-No creo que fuera mas traumatico que lo que le hizo la llama a Julie-dijo Runo y Julie paro de reir recordando eso.

-Que le hizo de la llama?-dijo Marucho.

-Pues..-dijo Runo.

-Dejen de hablar de la llama-dijo Julie que parecia magdalena.

-Bueno, Quien quiere tarta?-dijo Alice, en eso Dan deja la banana y le pone ojos a punto de llorar.

-Jeje aqui tienes monito-dijo Runo dandole la tarta a Dan.

-Oh oh ih-dijo Dan como mono.

Todos rieron, comieron tarta de chocolate con trozos de cereza dentro aconpallada de te.

-Estaba deliciosa-dijo Baron.

-Gracias y, Como esta Billy, Julie?-dijo Alice.

-Bien nos visito hace poco y otra vez continuo su viaje por todo el mundo-dijo Julie-Y Alice no estas saliendo con alguien?-dijo Julie.

-Eh no, Por que la pregunta?-dijo Alice.

-Curiosidad-dijo Julie.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Dan viendo el reloj de la sala.

-Ya se te paso la mones?-dijo Runo.

-Ya ahora si saquenme-dijo Dan, Alice le abrio.

-Creo que Dan tiene razon es tarde pero, Como se fue tan rapido el tiempo?-dijo Maruchito.

-Creo que en controlar a Dan fue como en media hora-dijo Runo.

-Bueno Alice nosotros nos vamos-dijo Keith.

-Que mal-dijo Runo-Te extrañan mucho en el restaurante-dijo Runo.

-Tambien extraño estar ahi-dijo Alice.

-Bueno adios-dijo Dan, en eso Marucho, Runo y Julie abrazan a Alice.

-No se preocupen nos volveremos a ver-dijo Alice sonriendo.

Fin De Flashback

Actualmente cuando los peleadores fueron a derrotar a Mechtavius destroyer cuando juntan las energias de los peleadores bakugan y bakugan en el interespacio bakugan se encontraba 1 persona tomando un cafe. una semana despues de que Dan se fue a buscar nuevas aventuras Runo, Julie, Mira, Shun, Gunz y Marucho fueron al cine cuando volvieron al cuartel de los peleadores se veia una limosina a fuera de el.

-Quien llegaria?-dijo Marucho.

-Pues entremos a ver-dijo Mira.

-Hola jovenes-dijo Kato.

-Hola Kato-dijeron todos.

-Me da olor de vainilla-dijo Runo.

-Hola chicos-dijo Alice bajando las escaleras.

Usaba un entero ajustado a su cuerpo de short sin mangas amarillo, un chalequito de mezclilla, un cinto donde se veia que guardaba una navaja y unas botas vaqueras cabello tenia rallito rubios que solo se veian con el sol.

-Alice?-dijeron todos menos Gunz.

Continuara...

Hoooooolaaaaaa jeje ya se duro mas el Flashback pero es que no se me currio mas a parte de que deje lo demas para el siguiente capitulo, cierto no recuerdo muy bien si Ace, Baron, Keith y Mira se presentaron con Alice y me da flojera ver los capitulos ^w^

Bueno eso es todo

Aaaadiooos

Nos leemos despues ;)


	2. Presentaciones

**4 A****ños**

**Por: Deni Marukura**

**Capitulo 2: Presentaciones**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quien es?-Dijo Gunz.

-Ella es la original peleadora darkus, Alice Gehabich-dijo Shun.

-Un gusto-dijo Alice parandose en frente de Gunz estirando su mano.

-Igual mi nombre es Gunz Lazar-dijo estrachando su mano con la de Alice.

-Joven Marucho en su casa tambien preguntan por usted-dijo Kato.

-Quien?-dijo Marucho.

-Creo que mejor deberia ir-dijo Kato saliendo para conducir la limosina.

-Bueno vamos-dijo Marucho.

Mientras que iban en la limosina iban conversando.

-Y como has estado Alice? Por que el repentino cambio de look? Ya tienes pareja?-dijo Julie.

-Pues bien y si lo dices por los rayos fue un experimento de mi abuelo para una estilista pero no funciono bien me preste de conejillo de indias jeje no tengo pareja todavia-dijo Alice-Y ustedes como han estado?-dijo Alice.

-Bien como siempre Dan, Shun y Marucho haciendo valer el nombre de los peleadores-dijo Julie.

-Por cierto, y Dan?-dijo Alice.

-Se despidio y se fue hace una semana a buscar nuevas aventuras-dijo Runo triste.

-Mmm-dijo Alice.

-Y que has hecho de tu vida?-dijo Shun.

-Pues ayudando a mi abuelo con inventos y experimentos llegue a Japon hace un mes pero sabia que estaban ocupados con las noticias que daba Julie lo supe prefiri desconectarme del mundo-dijo Alice.

-Bueno hemos llegado quiero saber quien vino-dijo Marucho bajando de la limosina.

Los demas bajaron y lo siguieron al entrar tuvieron que ir hasta el jardin para ver quienes se encontraban.

-Hola Maruchito-dijo una castaña ceniza.

-Sakari ya has llegado-dijo Marucho alegre fue a abrazarla.

-A si en vivo y en directo aqui estoy-dijo Sakari abrazando a Marucho.

-Ejem precenta cof cof-dijo Gunz.

-Ella es Sakari Kizuka y trae una sorpresa para todos-dijo Marucho.

Sakari Denisse Kizuka 14 años cabello castallo cenizo lacio hasta mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones, tez blanca, usaba un traje muy lindo que era de mucama convinado con un traje de sobre cargo.

-Y como te fue juntandolos?-dijo Marucho.

-Pues ya llegue, ya los traje-dijo Sakari

-Que cosa?-dijo Shun.

-Traje a unos amigos sullos se que fueron a Nueva Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia-dijo Sakari.

-Como lo sabes?-dijo Mira.

-Marucho me lo conto y queria reunirlos con servicios mios-dijo Sakari los demas salieron de los arbustos.

-Shun-dijo Fabia corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Como le hiciste para sacar a Fabia del castillo?-dijo Shun.

-Fue un problema, rogo tanto pero me dejaron venir con la condicion de que viniera acompallada pero pedi permiso de venir con Ren-dijo Fabia.

-En gundalia no hubo problema se quedo al cargo Nursak y me traje a Ren-dijo Sakari.

-Como localisaste a Ace?-dijo Mira.

-Ella me busco casi por todo Vestal junto a otro chico-dijo Ace.

-Por que no me contestabas tu celular? Ni aceptabas las videollamadas?-dijo Mira triste con Ace.

-Volvi a casa con mis padres-dijo Ace.

-Te extrañe idiota-dijo Mira abrazando a Ace con lagrimas.

-Bueno me retiro con su permiso joven Marucho-dijo Sakari bromeando.

-Que te eh dicho eres como de mi familia dime Marucho-dijo Marucho.

-Bueno *Si supieras que lo hago por mi bien*-dijo Denisse.

-Bueno, te vas con cuidado-dijo Marucho riendo.

-Challito-dijo Denisse para salir de ahi.

-Challito-dijeron todos.

-Que linda, Que hace porque te dijo joven?-dijo Gunz.

-tiene 14 y es mucama de los Ikuzu-dijo Marucho.

-QUE? tiene 14 pero si tiene mas pecho que Runo-dijo Gunz.

-Oye no exageres, no tenia mas que yo no seas mentiroso-dijo Runo tocando sus pechos.

-Es mucama? su uniforme es muy lindo-dijo Julie.

-Jeje si es mucama ella hizo los uniformes-dijo Marucho con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Me agrado-dijo Baron sonriendo babosamente.

-Es de tu edad a parte de que es como tu-dijo Marucho.

-Bueno,Y como que ella es mucama?-dijo Julie.

-Despues le preguntan, no me gusta ser chismoso-dijo Marucho.

-Bueno que haremos ya que estan todos?-Alice sonriendo.

-No es cierto no estan todos falta mi Billy-dijo Julie.

-Y Dan-dijo Runo.

-Despues vuelve Dan y Billy para que lo queremos-dijo Shun.

-Bueno-dijo Julie haciendo pucheros.

-primero que nada me dicen los nombres de todos por favor-dijo Gunz.

-Y a mi me presentan-dijo Alice.

-Mira Gunz, el rubio cabello de cuerpo espin es Keith Clay, el peli rosa Baron Leytoy, el cabeza de marcador es Ace Grit,Alice ,la chica que se parece a Runo con el cabello mas oscuro es Fabia Sheen y el ojos de gato es Ren Krawler-dijo Shun.

-Que grosero-dijo Keith

-la peli azul y las peli naranjas son...-dijo Fabia.

-Ella es Runo Misaki, Alice Gehabich y ella es Mira Clay-dijo Shun.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron Runo, Alice y Mira sonriendo.

-Por que no vinieron Rafe ni Paige?-dijo Marucho.

-Se desaparecieron de repente-dijo Fabia.

-Bueno y que haremos?-dijo Ace.

Continuara..

**Holi mientras se me ocurra algo que puedan hacer los chicos se quedara hasta aqui jeje tambien actualizare "Camino a la traicion" esperen solamente**

**Sayonara nos leemos despues ^w^**


	3. El cambio notorio de Alice

**4 años**

**Por: Denisse Marukura**

**Capitulo 3: El cambio notorio de Alice.**

**...**

-No lo se que tal si nos relajamos aqui?-dijo Marucho

-Bien, Ren vamos para alla-dijo Fabia jalandolo de su brazo.

-Keith te veo muy pensativo hoy-dijo Alice junto a el.

-Igual tu andas en las nubes-dijo Keith.

-Pues estoy feliz-dijo Alice.

-Por que volviste a ver a Kazami?-dijo Keith burlon, Alice se sonrojo violentamente y se altero.

-Pero que dices?-dijo Alice con la cara toda roja y con la cabeza agachada.

-Era broma-dijo Keith.

-Alice te sientes bien? estas muy roja-dijo Shun.

-Eh yo si estoy bien, ire a ver las rosas-dijo Alice seguia sonrojada fue a la parte del jardin que tenia rosas.

-No estes molestando a Alice con tus bromas-dijo Mira regañando a Keith.

-Que? yo no hice nada-dijo Keith riendose.

-Alice nunca fue asi es raro-dijo Runo.

-Siempre fue reservada se sonrojaba por timides o por pena cuando rompiaun plato en el restaurant, ahora se sonroja con solo escuchar el nombre de Shun-dijo Julie lo ultimo lo dijo un tono picaro.-Bueno ire a darle una vuelta al jardin-dijo Julie.

De repente venian un Ren empapado enojado y una Fabia empapada sonriente.

-Y a ustedes que les paso?-dijo Gunz.

-Jeje me tropeze-dijo Fabia.

-Y me jalo con ella a una fuente-dijo Ren.

-Ya te pedi perdon-dijo Fabia.

-Donde esta Julie?-dijo Baron.

-Fue a dar su vuelta diaria al jardin-dijo Gunz.

-Chicos-se escucho un grito chillon era de Julie.

-Que pasa Julie?-dijo Marucho cuando llegaron de donde venia el grito, encontraron a Alice desmayada.

-Que le paso a Alice?-dijo Shun preocupado incandose a un lado de ella.

-No lo se la encontre asi cuando venia para aca-dijo Julie.

-Vamos a llevarla a una cama-dijo Ace en eso Shun carga a Alice como recien casados casi no pesaba asi que se le hizo facil.

-Marucho donde esta la habitacion de huespedes?-dijo Shun.

-Olvidate de esa, la mia esta mas cerca-dijo Marucho guiando a Shun a su habitacion.

-"Esto me recuerda a...no Alice nos hubiera dicho"-penso Runo.

**...**

**Es un poco corto pero fue lo que se me ocurrio ya se ya se dije que actualizaria "Camino a la traicion" pero se me esta haciendo complicado ese fic creo que lo abandonare un tiempo.**

**Sayonara nos leemos luego**


	4. enfermedad o que?

**4 años**

**Por: Denisse Marukura**

**Capitulo 4: Enfermedad o que?**

Rapido llegaron a la habitacion de Marucho recostaron a Alice, en eso notaron que sangraba de su parte intima.

-"Lo bueno es que no es lo que pensaba"-penso Runo.

-De seguro le llego Andres-dijo Julie.

-Cual Andres?-dijo Gunz.

-El que viene cada mes sin avisar-dijo Julie.

-Marucho llama un doctor no valla ser otra cosa-dijo Runo.

-Esta bien-dijo Marucho salio de la habitacion para llamar al doctor.

-Pero que podria ser si no es por menstruacion?-dijo Mira.

-Que tal si Alice nos oculto algo que paso hace poco o hace mucho-dijo Runo.

-Chicos mejor salgan nos quedamos las chicas-dijo Fabia, los chicos le hicieron caso menos Shun.

-Shun, se que te preocupa Alice pero en cerio sal-dijo Runo viendolo fijamente con una mirada comprensiva, Shun no dijo mas y salio.

-"Asi que ella es de la que me platicaba tanto"-penso Fabia.

-Bueno primero que nada hay que esperar que llegue el doctor-dijo Mira.

-Si ammmm etto Runo, Por que querias que se salieran los chicos?-dijo Fabia.

-Solamente porque son muchos, nos superan el numero y son muy pervertidos-dijo Runo.

-Runo ellos ya te conocen no se atreverian a hacer algo con tigo aqui-dijo Mira.

-Y Fabia es Shun en chica-dijo Julie.

-Chicas-dijo Alice un poco debil y asustada.

-Alice ya Marucho llamo a un doctor-dijo Runo sentandose en la cama.

-Que te paso? Alice de repente te vimos ahi tumbada en el piso como hoja de arbol-dijo Julie.

-Despues les cuento, ahora es urgente que venga un doctor me duele demasiado el vientre-dijo Alice adolorida.

-Tranquila-dijo Mira.

-Bueno-dijo Alice respirando para tranquilisarse.

Toc toc

-Pase-dijo Julie.

-A quien vamos a revisar?-dijo un señor doctor.

-Yo creo que la que esta en la cama no?-dijo Runo sarcastica.

-Bueno se podrian salir-dijo el doctor.

Las chicas obedecieron fueron en donde estaban los chicos.

-Que paso?-dijo Shun.

-Kazami nunca te vi tan preocupado y menos por una chica-dijo Keith.

-Callate Keith-dijo Shun.

-La tenemos que transladar al hospital dijo que ella les dira despues lo que le sucede por ahora no les puedo decir nada-dijo el doctor.

Bee do bee do bee do

-Ya esta aqui la ambulancia, quien ira con la señorita?-dijo el doctor.

-Yo-dijo Shun.

-El y yo-dijo Runo.

-Bueno joven ayudeme a llevarla a la ambulancia-dijo el doctor.

Shun fue por Alice para llevarla a la ambulancia Runo solo subio junto a Shun.

**Jejejeje trabajo rapido con mis grandes efectos de sonido XD bueno dejando eso creo que nadie le atino a lo que pasara con Alice bueno es muy dramatico el siguiente capitulo soy demasiado dramatica me encanta ser dramatica bueno sin mas espero sus reviews**

**sayonara nos leemos luego **


	5. 2 meses antes

**4 años**

**Por: Denisse Marukura**

**Capitulo 5: 2 meses antes.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

-Y nosotros que?-dijo Julie.

-No nos quedaremos aquí súbanse-dijo Marucho ya montado en la limosina.

Todos subieron unos con mas fuerzas que con ganas (Cof cof Fabia cof cof Ren).

-Y quien va a conducir Marucho?-dijo Ace.

-Pues yo-dijo Marucho.

-Marucho, mejor conduzco yo-dijo Julie.

-Okay-dijo Marucho.

Julie se brinco como pudo al asiento del conductor nomas para no tardar en bajarse y en subirse todos creyeron que iría lento pero no Julie sabia conducir muy bien y muy rápido.

-Julie no vayas tan rápido-dijo Ace.

-Disculpen pero tenemos que llegar lo antes posible, que no ven como esta Marucho?-dijo Julie, Marucho se veía demasiado preocupado.

-Ok ok-dijo Ace.

En unos minutos mas llegaron al hospital en el que estaba Alice todos bajaron mientras Julie buscaba estacionamiento.

-Shun, como esta Alice?-dijo Marucho viendo a Shun.

-No lo se-dijo Shun.

Paso media hora Julie ya estaba con los demas Fabia estaba Dormida en el hombro de Ren, mientras Ren no hacia nada, Runo estaba muy preocupada Gunz la tranquilizo, Ni que decir de Shun estaba mas preocupado que todos.

-"Por que me preocupo tanto? es solo mi amiga no? que siento por Alice?"-se preguntaba Shun en sus pensamientos.

-Familiares de la señorita Gehabich-dijo una enfermera Shun fue directo con ella- Sigame usted debe ser su esposo, la noticia que va a recibir junto a la señorita Gehabich los pondrá tristes-dijo la enfermera Shun iba hablar pero la enfermera hablaba y hablaba sin parar hasta llegar a la habitación de Alice la 365.

-Alice-dijo Shun entrando

-Cálmese esta dormida cuando se despierte la darán de alta no se preocupe-dijo la enfermera Shun fue despacio al lado de Alice se sentó en la cama sujetando la mano de Alice.

-"Pero que te paso Alice? Por que todo esto?"-penso Shun.

-Veo que a la señorita Gehabich todavía no se le pasa la anestesia, bueno ella ya sabe lo que le causo esto y ella se los dirá así que yo no puedo decir nada-dijo el doctor entrando.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos Alice despertó no había hablado nada tampoco los miro estaba distraída en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la casa de Marucho fueron a la sala.

-Y entonces que paso Alice?-dijo Fabia.

-Eee-dijo Alice poniéndoles atención-Es que hace 2 meses...-dijo Alice pero se le quebró la voz, controlo su tristeza y hablo por fin.

**~Flashback~**

**Pov. Alice**

Era Junio, había viajado a Francia para visitar a mi amiga Eleanor Bantley salí tarde de su casa para llegar a mi hotel tenia que hacer un atajo por un parque cuando estaba a la mitad del parque sentí que me estaban siguiendo así que apresure el paso estaba asustada pero un chico choco conmigo era un peli blanco parecía distraído pero se percato de que me siguieron intento defenderme pero lo golpearon hasta que lo dejaron inconsciente y ...

**~Fin de falshback~**

**fin de Pov. Alice**

Se le corto la voz a Alice no siguió sus lagrimas no podían mas y empezó a llorar, Runo la abrazo.

-Vamos Alice no te sientas mal que paso?-dijo Runo abrazandola fuerte con voz tranquilizadora.

-Me...violaron, quede embarazada y ya había tenido desmayos y este fue el 5 como soy joven no aguante, el feto murió-dijo Alice con voz quebrada y casi en susurro pero Shun lo pudo escuchar se enojo tanto que dio un golpe a la mesa de centro para salir de la casa de Marucho todos quedaron mudos ante esa acción.

-Ejem joven Marucho-dijo Sakari asomando su cabeza nada mas mientras le hacia una señal de que fuera al pasillo.

-Que pasa Saka...-dijo Marucho viendo a 2 chicos que venían con la chica y viéndola se sorprendió ella estaba sonrojada. (vestia una camisa de cuadros azul con rosa dejando ver su abdomen, un short de mezclilla, un cinto café con botas vaqueras y sombrero).

-Hola Marucho-dijeron Shin y Zen que venían con Sakari.

-Zen, Shin creí que estaban en estudiando en Francia?-dijo Marucho.

-Pues regresamos-dijo Shin.

-Por que Sakari se vistió así?-dijo Marucho viéndola esconderse atrás de Shin.

-Ammm digamos que perdió una apuesta-dijo Zen sonriendo.

-Bueno chicos etto no es el momento ni de salir ni de nada para celebrar su llegada es que...-dijo Marucho.

-Tienes visitas ya sabemos-dijo Zen.

-Si sabemos que están aquí los vestals, gundalianos y neathianos-dijo Shin.

-Como saben?-dijo Marucho.

-Los tuve que llevar, Zen quiso ir a Vestal y Shin a Neathia-dijo Sakari.

-Ok ok pero es...-dijo Marucho pero ellos ya habían entrado a la sala arrastrando al tomate Sakari.

-Son 2?-dijo Ace.

-Jeje Hola Ace-dijo Zen, Shin se quedo mirando a Alice sorprendido.

-Eres tu-dijeron Shin y Alice sorprendidos.

**Continuara...**

**Holaaaaaaaa gracias por todos sus reviews en cerio me hace feliz que si les gusta la historia aunque sea a vuelto un poco melodramática jejeje lo se deje la historia abandona y se preguntaran como se conocen Alice y Shin y todo el misterio (Poquito) que metí en este capitulo espero les guste acepto reviews es mi inspiración y felicidad para seguir en Fanfiction.**

**Sayonara nos leemos pronto**


	6. Mas sobre el pasado

**4 años**

**Por: Denisse Marukura.**

**Capitulo 6: mas sobre el pasado.**

-Claro que eres tu, nunca olvide esa cara estas bien-dijo Shin casi tumbando a todos para cargar a Alice.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste esa noche-dijo Alice abrazándolo.

-Aunque no lo pude evitar-dijo Shin.

-Esto es algo incomodo-dijo Alice.

-Así lo siento-dijo Shin.

-Creo que alguien ta enamorado-dijo Zen.

-Zen cállate esto es algo serio-dijo Sakari dándole un zape.

Entra Shun mas tranquilo recargándose en la pared.

-Y ahora tu?-dijo Ace.

-Nada-dijo Shun.

-A donde fuiste?-dijo Marucho.

-Al jardín, Marucho no hice nada tranquilízate-dijo Shun sonriendo de lado.

-Mas te vale, no hagas a Kato romperse casi la columna como la ultima ves que te enojaste-dijo Marucho.

-O te rompo el pie-dijo Sakari.

-Por que harías eso?-dijo Shun.

-Kato es como de mi familia-dijo Sakari.

-Es tu abuelo?-dijo Julie.

-No hablare de mi familia estamos aquí por lo de Alice recuerdan-dijo Sakari para ir con Alice.

-Si quienes son esos?-dijo Shun, refiriéndose a Zen y Shin.

-Cierto, cierto algunos no los conocen son Zen y Shin Ikuzu-dijo Sakari.

Shin Ikuzu 18 años cabello similar al de Robin castaño, ojos azules y tez blanca. (Una camisa de botones abiertos negra con una morada abajo, un pantalón medio ajustado de mezclilla, unas botas negras y tenia una perforación en el oído).

Zen Ikuzu 15 años cabello similar al de Hydron castaño, ojos verdes y tez blanca. (Una camisa de cuello V color café, una chaqueta blanca tipo la de Dan en nueva vestroia, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y unas botas cortas cafés).

-El me recuerda a Hydron-dijo Mira refiriéndose a Zen.

-Al chico vestal que solo asi esto-dijo Sakari par empezar a rizar un mechón de su cabello.

-Exacto, Sakari te vez como una chica boba-dijo Marucho.

-Osea parezco Eleanor jiji-dijo Sakari aun rizando su mechón pero ahora con un tono chillón en su voz y parándose como niña presumida.

-Ahora si pareces Eleanor-dijo Shin.

-Oigan dejen de burlarse de mi novia-dijo Zen.

-Es boba, bueno Alice que fue lo que te hicieron en el hospital?-dijo Sakari.

-...Sacaron al feto muerto-dijo Alice.

-Por que no dices bebe?-dijo Fabia.

-Era solo un feto para mi pensaba en darlo en adopción a una pareja infertil, mi abuelo no sabe nada de esto cuando estaba en Francia me hice unos estudios, cuando supe que si estaba embarazada, le envié un mensaje a mi abuelo de que vendría con Klaus por unos negocios-dijo Alice.

-Klaus esta aqui?-dijo Baron.

-No-dijo Alice.

-Bueno, Alice estabas segura en dar en adopción a ese bebe?-dijo Shun sin poder creer lo que dijo antes Alice.

-Pues no sabría que hacer con el, si mi abuelo se enteraba hubiera creído que era de Klaus y me obligaría a que me casara con el, pero nunca pensé que esos desmayos iban hacer que muriera-dijo Alice.

-Era normal aun eres joven-dijo Shin.

-Si pero me siento mal, si hubiera nacido, podría tenerlo otra familia que lo pudiera cuidar-dijo Alice.

-Tranquila, bueno dejando eso que tal si vamos a tomar algo para mejorar el humor?-dijo Marucho animando a todos.

-Esta bien vamos-dijo Gunz.

**Continuara...**

**Holaaaaaaa terrible el capitulo pero fue lo que se me ocurrió a parte de que mi mente esta siendo sobre explotada todo gracias a los maestros que me encargan miles de tareas, jejejeje bueno espero sus reviews el próximo fin de semana si es posible subiré la continuación de "Grandes héroes pequeñas bromas" **

**Chao chao hasta luego**

**Espero sus reviews**


	7. Canta y no llores I

_**4 años**_

_**Por:Denisse Marukura**_

_**Capitulo 7: Canta y no llores I**_

Iban camino al centro comercial todos se le quedaban viendo a Sakari, para que la dejaran de mirar Shin le dio la camisa que llevaba en cima para cubrir su abdomen.

-Gracias Shin-dijo Sakari dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shin.

-Espera, estan saliendo?-dijo Marucho.

-No-dijeron ambos.

-Chicos que tal si entramos aqui-dijo Julie llamando la atencion de todos al frente de un karaoke.

-No tu no vuelves a entrar a ningun karaoke-dijo Runo.

-No voy a cantar solo entremos vamos chicos-dijo Julie rogando.

-Que es eso?-dijo Fabia.

-Es un lugar donde eliges una cancion y cantas leyendo la letra-dijo Shun.

-Bueno si podemos entrar aqui o no?-dijo Shin.

-Quieres cantar?-dijo Zen.

-No quiero que tu y Sakari lo hagan-dijo Shin.

-Por que?-dijeron ambos.

-Se ven lindos cantando-dijo Shin.

-Yo si quiero entrar-dijo Alice.

-Ven haganlo por Alice-dijo Julie consiguiendo lo que queria.

-Esta bien-dijeron entraron al karaoke y sentarse serca del escenario.

-Entonces alguien que no sea Julie se quiere cantar?-dijo Runo.

-Ya eso fue hace años mi voz ya mejoro-dijo Julie.

-Canta un poco-dijo Runo, Julie empezo a cantar un parrafo de la cancion ni una sola palabra un poco desafinada.-No, no subiras hasta el final-dijo Runo.

-Grosera-dijo Julie.

-Bueno si nadie se ofrece...-dijo Sakari.

-Eso es Sakari sube-dijo Shin.

-No no no y no-dijo sakari.

-Runo mejor sube tu ya que estas criticandome-dijo Julie.

-Si mastra Runo suba-dijo Baron.

-Gracias por la ayuda Baron-dijo Runo subiendo.

-Ella si los matara-dijo Keith.

-Jeje espero y la voz de Runo siga igual de linda-dijo Alice.

-Y la tuya Alice a mejorado-dijo Marucho.

-Pues desde hace mucho no canto-dijo Alice.

-Julie a ver si ya no criticas-dijo Runo.

-Ay no ya va a reprochar-dijo Julie.

_**Aparador-Paty Cantu**_

_Me piden perfección _

_yo no soy la excepcion _

_las celulitis es mala para el amor _

_no comas ese amor y ponte silicon _

_porque tus curvas no son de televición _

_hojalatería y pintura _

_para transformar mi figura _

_que diría de mi la gente _

_si me atrevo a ser diferente _

_yo no soy mágica, pero soy única _

_aun que coticen mas las chicas plásticas _

_moda azul y sexo únitalla _

_para aparecer en pantalla _

_quiero hacer algo escandaloso _

_que al instante me haga famoso _

_Yo solo soy una voz _

_un sonido una canción _

_aparador con dolor _

_yo soy más que un aparador _

_yo soy más que un aparador_

_dicen que la envidia es _

_admiración al revés _

_soy lo que soy, soy lo que ves _

_especial y única de la cabeza a los pies _

_fluyo como un pez, me sobra lucidez _

_hojalatería y pintura _

_para transformar mi figura _

_que diría de mi la gente _

_si me atrevo a ser diferente _

_moda azul y sexo únitalla _

_para aparecer en pantalla _

_quiero hacer algo escandaloso _

_que al instante me haga famoso _

_Yo solo soy una voz _

_un sonido una canción _

_aparador con dolor _

_yo soy más que un aparador _

_solo soy una voz _

_un sonido una canción _

_aparador con dolor _

_yo soy más que un aparador _

_hojalatería y pintura _

_para transformar mi figura _

_que diría de mi la gente _

_si me atrevo a ser diferente _

_yo soy más que un aparador _

_yo soy más que un aparador _

_yo soy más que solo una voz _

_yo soy..._

-Oye tu si que eres grosera y ya te eh dicho soy natural-dijo Julie.

-Yo no te creo-dijo Runo.

-Sigue tu voz linda-dijo Alice.

-Sube Alice-dijo Runo.

-Pero..-dijo Alice.

-Vamos Alice-dijo Ace se le quedaron viendo-Que quiero escuchar como canta-dijo Ace.

-Anda Alice-dijo Shun.

-Esta bien-dijo Alice subiendo ya había escogido una canción.

_**Dame fuerzas- Estela Diaz**_

_Era feliz, tenía una vida tranquila _

_Un amor, una ilusión _

_Una razón porqué luchar _

_porqué esperar de la vida _

_cosas buenas y amables _

_Pero un gris día esos hombres _

_borraron en mi la alegría _

_La inocencia que tenía _

_La ilusión de una niña _

_que se vuelve mujer algún día _

_Y desde entonces _

_Yo no se ¡Amar! _

_¡Dame...fuerza! _

_¡Yo quiero amar! _

_Llévame...lejos _

_Para soñar... _

_¡Dame...tu amor! _

_Una vez más... _

_Quiero en, tus brazos _

_Volver a empezar... _

_Y desde entonces _

_Yo no se ¡Amar! _

_Dame...fuerza! _

_¡Yo quiero amar! _

_Llévame...lejos _

_Para soñar... _

_¡Dame...tu amor! _

_Una vez más... _

_Quiero en, tus brazos _

_Volver a empezar..._

-Si cantas muy bien-dijo Fabia.

-y que tal tu Fabia cantas?-dijo Alice.

-No...-dijo Fabia.

-Yo te eh escuchado Fabia-dijo Ren.

-No eso no es cierto-dijo Fabia sonrojándose.

-Si, cuando estábamos por el rió estabas canta...-dijo Ren pero Fabia lo golpeo haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Ya dije que no canto y no canto-dijo Fabia.

-Esta bien esta bien no cantas-dijo Ren.

-Quien subirá?-dijo Shin.

-Que tal los vestal-dijo Zen.

-Jeje anda Mira-dijo Ace.

-dijo LOS vestal-dijo Mira.

-Y eso que?-dijo Keith.

-Se refiere a ustedes chicos-dijo Mira.

-No me entendiste todos los vestal arriba al escenario-dijo Zen.

-Me odias o que-dijo Mira.

-No quiero que canten-dijo Zen.

-Vamos Mira-dijeron Keith y Ace cargandola seguidos por Baron.

-Pero que me van a poner a cantar con ustedes?-dijo Mira.

-Ya veras-dijo Keith.

_**Ichirin no hana-High and migthy color**_

-Están locos se va a lastimar la voz el que cante el rap-dijo Shun.

_**Mira:**_

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo _

_Kawari nante hoka ni inainda _

_Kare naide ichirin no hana _

_**Keith:**_

_Hikari ga matomo ni sashikoma nai kimi _

_Marude hikage ni saita hana no you _

_Nozon da hazu ja naka tta basho ni ne _

_Harasarete ugokezu ni irun da ne _

_**Mira y Keith:**_

_Toji kaketa kimochi hakidaseba ii _

_Itami mo kurushi mi mo subete wo uketomeru yo _

_Dakara naka naide waratte ite ichirin no hana _

_**Baron:**_

_Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi _

_Mujaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute _

_**Baron y Mira:**_

_Kimi no chikara ni naritainda _

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu _

_Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nukukara _

_**Ace:**_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... _

_TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT _

_NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER _

_**Mira:**_

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo _

_Ima made mo korekara saki ni mo _

_Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu _

_Toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nuku kara _

_Make naide ichirin no hana _

_**Ace:**_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER. _

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... _

_TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT _

_NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

-Ace puedes hablar?-dijo Shun.

-Si-dijo Ace un poco ronco.

-Les dije-dijo Shun a los demas.

-Que dijiste?-dijo Keith.

-El que cantara el rap se iba a lastimar la voz-dijo Shun.

-Es que Shun y yo una vez cantamos esa cancion y se lastimo la voz-dijo Alice.

-Creo que no hablaras por un tiempo Ace-dijo Marucho.

-O vamos-dijo Ace ronco.

-Callate-dijo Mira.

-Callame-dijo Ace un poco ronco le da una bofetada Mira.

-Ahora te callas o te golpeo-dijo Mira.

-Ay ahora todas andan muy agresivas-dijo Gunz.

-Yo no golpeo a nadie-dijo Julie.

-Pronto lo haras, pronto-dijo Sakari.

-Perrito-se escucho una voz mas chillona que la de Julie.

-Ay no puede ser-dijo Sakari recargandose en Shin.

-Es solo el celular de Zen tranquila-dijo Shin.

-Wuju-dijo Sakari.

-Quien sigue de cantar?-dijo Julie.

-Que tal si ya puedo subir a estos 2-dijo Shin abrazando a Sakari y Zen.

-Yo no cantare-dijo Sakari.

-Claro que si-dijo Shin subiéndolos al escenario.

-Tu te quedas-dijeron ambos.

-Que cantamos?-dijo Sakari.

-Que tal-dijo Shin les susurro la canción.

-Si y si-dijo Sakari ahora con mas ganas.

-Esta bien-dijo Zen.

Shin fue a decirle al DJ la canción en lo que dijo otra canción se bajo.

-Los engañe-dijo Shin sentandose con los demas.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola aquí esta la conti no subí la de grandes héroes pequeñas bromas ya que una amiga todavía no me contesta algo importante para ese capi. ya se el nombre de este episodio es algo chistoso. Que canción cantaran Zen y Sakari?**_

_**Espero sus Reviews**_

_**Sayonara**_


	8. Canta y no llores II

_**4 años**_

_**Por: Denisse Marukura**_

_**Capitulo 8: Canta y no llores II**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-*_Shin date por muerto*_-pensó Sakari.

_**Suki Kirai-Kagamine Rin y Len.**_

_**Sakari:**_

_sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai _

_**Zen:**_

_sukida igai arienai sukida! _

_**Sakari:**_

_suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai _

_**Zen y Sakari:**_

_suki kirai _

_**Sakari:**_

_mou! aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu _

_atama no naka guruguru to mawaru _

_suki kirai mannaka wa aruno? _

_semarareru ni taku _

_**Zen:**_

_mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa _

_"Wedding" sou bijon wa kanpeki! (ge,ge,ge,ge,gekkon?) _

_souda, sumu nowa matsu tou atari ga iina _

_kodomo wa sannin kanaa _

_**Sakari:**_

_datte matte nande ? _

_datte juuyon sai desu-! ... desuyo? _

_"tsukiau toka ..." "sukida" "hanashi kiite baka !" _

_noogaado daze suki ga ooi no _

_koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to _

_hage no supiichi ni sumairu _

_miruku to panda wa shirokuma de _

_sekai gahazumuno _

_suki to kirai wakannai _

_kirai demo suki ? _

_**Zen:**_

_"hoi !""ee!?" _

_reinbookuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gattetayatsu _

_nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita _

_tsuugakuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinaide _

_**Sakari:**_

_teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu _

_yueni handou deshouka _

_sokka, kyuuni yasashi kunantesaretakara gura tsuite douyou _

_**Zen (Toma a Sakari de la cintura):**_

-Que no Zen tiene novia?-dijo Keith.

-La tiene-dijo Shin tomando una foto.

-Que haces?-dijo Gunz.

-Quiero meterlo en problemas-dijo Shin.

_tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninattemitemo _

_machigai naku! inakuu? rikutsu nuki de suki _

_noopuroburemu boku wo shinji te _

_**Zen y Sakari (Zen no soltaba a Sakari):**_

_kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yurayurato _

_hou ete High ninaru pairomania _

_"aishiteirunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo _

_osoraku seikai _

_**Sakari (empujo a Zen):**_

_yadana someraresou _

_shitte shimata yasashisa _

_tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku ... _

_koishite mitaiwa giragira to _

_panda ga nete cha tsumaranai _

_itoshite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no _

_**Zen y Sakari:**_

_butsukaru futari to doujino suki karami au furomaaju _

_kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru _

_sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo _

_**(Otra vez Zen toma por la cintura a Sakari):**_

_sukida igai arienai sukida _

_suki to kirai owaranai _

_suki kirai._

-Suéltame-dijo Sakari que iba bajando con Zen.

-No sin antes-dijo Zen.

-Sin antes que? besarme ni lo sueñes-dijo Sakari Para pegarle en la entre pierna.

-Oww alguien ayudeme-dijo Zen tumbado.

-Y tu-dijo Sakari llendo hacia Shin.

-Sakari, te vez linda cuando estas enojada lo sabias?-dijo Shin nervioso.

-Ya lo sabia querido-dijo Sakari dandole una bofetada-Como se te ocurre subirme y dejarme sola con el idiota-dijo Sakari.

-Ay mi carita-dijo Shin con la mejilla roja.

-Listo ya cumpli mi venganza ahora quien sube-dijo Sakari.

-Otra vez Mira-dijo Fabia.

-Mejor Shun-dijo Mira.

-Ja bromeas-dijo Shun.

-No arriba ahora tambien ustedes Ren, Gunz y Shin_**-**_dijo Runo.

-Por que?-dijeron los 4

-Porque hemos juntado unos vídeos de los 4-dijeron Runo, Fabia y Sakari sonriendo.

-Por que siempre tienen vídeos de todo mundo? y mas tu Runo-dijo Shun.

-Jejeje digamos que se hace mas facil en la casa de Marucho-dijo Runo.

-Marucho apaga las camaras cuando este en tu casa-dijo Shun.

-No puedo, ya suban-dijo Marucho.

-Nomas porque eres buen amigo Marucho por eso no te haremos nada-dijo Shin.

_**Baby i'm sorry-B1A4 **_

-Ay yo queria cantar esa cancion-dijo Sakari.

_**Ren:**_

_Huh gajima gajima _

_Tto ttokgateun maldeure banbok _

_Bullodo bullodo bullodo _

_Dabi omneun mearineun ajikdo _

_Angmong gateun bam _

_Hollo nama jamdeuro ga _

_Memalla borin ne nunmul desin _

_Ganyorin bitjulgiman yeah _

_**Shin:**_

_Simjangi do apa onda _

_Nunmuri do malla onda _

_**Gunz:**_

_Borin maeumeun sseng _

_Barameun hweng _

_Mugoun du nune geuneureun kweng _

_Jichineun ne mam soge tto _

_Odumman chago _

_Nunmulman morachineun pado _

_**Shin:**_

_I just want to be alone _

_Uriye chuok ijen modu jiwoya dweni babe _

_I just want to be alone _

_Babochorom noman chatge dwel gol _

_**Shun:**_

_Baby i'm sorry we got the better _

_Ijen bonelge love together _

_Modeun ge byonhetjiman oh noneun opjiman _

_Every night every night yoooooou _

_**Ren:**_

_Baby i'm sorry we got the better _

_Ijen jar-halge love together _

_Modeun ge byonhetjiman oh noneun opjiman _

_Every night every night yoooooou _

_**Shin:**_

_Ijen gwenchanketji hamyonso _

_Chinggudeureul bullotjiman _

_We ni yegiman hago inneun gonji _

_Nega mwo haneun gonji _

_Jongmarige matneun gonji i don't know _

_**Gunz:**_

_Ijo bogetdago dajimhan ge oje oje _

_Keunsori ppangppang chin gon mwonde _

_Ttangman tangtang chimyo uri senggak _

_**Ren:**_

_Hago inneun gonji _

_**Gunz:**_

_Huhwe dwe an-go sipo gureum gateun noreul _

_Japgo sipo nabi gateun noreul _

_Nomu geuriwojyo hana gatdon dureul _

_**Shin:**_

_I just want to be alone _

_Uriye chuok ijen modu jiwoya dweni babe _

_I just want to be alone _

_Seupgwanchorom noman chatge dwel gol _

_**Shun:**_

_Baby i'm sorry we got the better _

_Ijen bonelge love together _

_Modeun ge byonhetjiman oh noneun opjiman _

_Every night every night yoooooou (swit!) _

_**Los 4:**_

_Nolitgo dancing party time (hey) _

_Nol dugo dancing party tonight (ho) _

_Dan dan dan dan dan _

_Dan dan dan dan dan _

_Dan dancing party time let's go! _

_**Ren:**_

_Baby i'm sorry we got the better _

_Ijen bonelge love together _

_Modeun ge byonhetjiman oh noneun opjiman _

_Every night every night yoooooou _

_**Shin:**_

_Baby i'm sorry we got the better _

_Ijen jar-halge love together _

_Baby jo molli geroke molli _

_Gajima lonely love tonight _

_**Gunz:**_

_...baby jo molli geroke molli _

_Gajima lonely love together _

_**Sakari y Mira de coro:**_

_Baby in a city light _

_In in in a city love light _

_In a city light _

_In in in a city love light _

_In a city light _

_In in in a city love light _

_In a city in a city _

_In a city love light_

-Bueno ya subí felices-dijo Shun.

-Mucho-dijeron las chicas.

-Cantas muy bien Shun-dijo Alice.

-Y tu no cantas mal las rancheras Alice-dijo Shun.

-Vamos ya puedo cantar-dijo Julie.

-Si Julie, Marucho no quiere cantar-dijo Runo haciendo sellas hacia Fabia.

-Que, dejenme no canto nada-dijo Marucho.

-Ni las de Barney?-dijo Zen.

-Muy gracioso Zen-dijo Marucho.

-Bueno ya cantare y me llevare a alguien-dijo Julie.

-A quien?-dijo Fabia.

-A ti, ya subieron todos menos tu-dijo Julie.

-Esta bien-dijo Fabia siendo arrastrada.

-Mejor cantemos toda-dijo Sakari.

-Esta bien-dijeron Mira y Runo las 6 subieron Sakari eligió la canción.

_**Codigo amistad-Violetta**_

_**Fabia:**_

_No se imaginan de que cosas hablemos _

_Estando en nuestro sitio especial _

_Conversar _

_De moda , chicos , música y vacaciones _

_**Julie:**_

_Sueños que se vuelven _

_Canciones jugando _

_Secretos entre melodías _

_Con mis amigas siempre imaginar _

_Un mundo mágico ideal _

_Hablamos de todo siempre falta más _

_**Todas: **_

_Planeta de las chicas , exclusividad _

_La clave son las risas _

_Código amistad _

_Planeta de las chicas exclusividad _

_La clave son las risas _

_codigo amistad _

_**Alice:**_

_Aqui el tiempo se nos pasa volando _

_todo es importante gritar _

_Confesar _

_Entre nosotras no hay detalles pequeños _

_Nada se nos puede escapar de las manos_

_**Runo: **_

_Secretos entre melodias _

_Con mis amigas siempre imaginar _

_Un mundo magico ideal _

_Hablando de todo siempre falta mas _

_**Todas:**_

_Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad _

_La clave son las risas _

_Codigo amistad _

_Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad _

_Las claves son las risas _

_Codigo amistad _

_Planeta de las chicas, (exclusividad) _

_Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad _

_Las claves son las risas _

_Codigo amistad _

_**Sakari:**_

_Misterios, pasiones _

_Secreto de cada corazon _

_Amores los sueños _

_**Mira:**_

_Las llaves de la amistad _

_Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad _

_No hay detalles pequeños _

_**Todas:**_

_Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad _

_Siempre en mi corazon _

_Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad _

_Las claves son las risas _

_**Mira:**_

_Codigo amistad _

_Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad _

_Las claves son las risas _

_Codigo amistad_

-Bueno ya cantaron todos ya nos alegramos un poco mas que tal si volvemos a casa-dijo Marucho.

-Yo tengo que quiero ir a otro lado-dijo Sakari.

-Como a donde?-dijo Ace un poco mejor bofetada de Mire.

-Callate-dijo Mira.

-Jajaja es personal, nos vemos-dijo Sakari.

-Espera no te vas sin nosotros-dijo Shin.

-Bueno pues vamos chicos-dijo Sakari se fue con Zen y Shin a sabra dios a donde.

-Bueno volvamos a casa-dijo Marucho.

-Esta bien-dijo Runo empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Marucho.

_**...3.**_

_**Hola mi inspiración siguió activa y aquí esta este capi como dije el de grandes héroes pequeñas bromas puede que lo actualice luego porque no tengo respuesta de un amiga que necesito para el capi.**_

_**Aunque estoy toda enfermita les traigo su conti porque se me hace que la enfermedad me inspiro a trabajar rápido con las conti,**_

_**Review?**_

_**Sayonara**_


	9. El pasado de Sakari

_**4 años**_

_**Por: Denisse Marukura**_

_**Capitulo 9: El pasado de Sakari**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Zzzzzzzz_

_-"Oh no las alarmas no puedo correr mas fuert, debo correr, debo salir de aqui vamos Sakari tu puedes vamos te servira de algo tus piernas"-pensaba Sakari mientras corria por un campus hasta saltar una barda jalando una mochila con ella._

_Solo tenia que correr otro poco alejarse de ahi debia hacerlo o la regresarian a ese horfanato que tantodeseo salir, pero a donde podia ir siendo huerfana no lo sabia._

_-"Lo tengo que buscar"-penso para correr aun mas fuerte a una colonia de la mas ricas de Tokyo._

_Grave error al tomar ese atajo..._

_-Oye niña a donde crees que vas?-dijo un sujeto saliendo de las sombras._

_-Eso no te interesa-dijo Sakari para seguir su camino pero fue detenidapor otrs dos sujetos._

_-Te dije que te podias ir?-dijo el primer sujeto apuntando una navaja a su cuello, con solo 12 años que podria hacer._

_-No, señor-dijo Sakari pensando en como liberarse._

_-Ahora si, dime a donde ibas?-dijo el sujeto aun con su navaja._

_-A casa de un amigo-dijo Sakari._

_-No juegues niña por estas colonias solo viven millonarios-dijo el._

_-A usted señor no le interesa lo que hago aqui-dijo Sakari golpeando a los sujetos que la sujetaron logro correr otro poco mas, unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa de su amigo la atraparon los sujetos..._

_Fin de Zzzzzzz_

-Noooooo-grito Sakari despertando con sudor y la respiracion aselerada a punto de llorar.

-Sakari te escuche gritar, estas bien?-dijo Shin entrando a la habitacion de Sakari cuando la ve llorando va a abrazarla.

-Lo volvi a soñar, Shin aun sigo teniendo miedo-dijo Sakari.

-Tranquila recuerda, lo que paso antes de que te hicieran algo-dijo Shin.

-Nunca lo olvidare-dijo Sakari abrazando a Shin.

-Saka...-dijo Zen con la puerta entre abierta, vio a Shin y Sakari abrazados, decidio mejor irse.

-Shin?-dijo Sakari.

-Que sucede-dijo Shin.

-Como me vez?-dijo Sakari.

-Alterada, nerviosa y asustada-dijo Shin.

-No, me refiero a que me vez como amiga, hermana o mas que eso?-dijo Sakari.

-Te veo como mi hermanita menor-dijo Shin alborotando el cabello de Sakari.

-Oye no hagas eso, si te comportas como un fastidioso hermano mayor-dijo Sakari.

-Bien alistate porque hoy iremos a dar una vuelta-dijo Shin.

-Esta bien, sal te alcanzo abajo-dijo Sakari.

-No tardes-dijo Shin saliendo.

Con Marucho...

-"Hoy es el dia"-penso Marucho.

-Oye Marucho-dijo Ace.

-Si que sucede-dijo Marucho.

-Por que tan pensativo?-dijo Alice.

-Aaa cosas del trabajo-dijo Marucho.

-Wow eso no puede sonar mas aburrido-dijo Ace.

-Por cierto donde esta Keith y Ren?-dijo Mira.

-Esta en el laboratorio-dijo Marucho.

-Vamos a ver que esta haciendo?-dijo Shun cuando termino todos ya se habian ido al laboratorio.

Ya en el laboratorio, estaba Keith viendo unas imagenes y Ren a un lado observando.

-Oye esa carpeta es confidencial-dijo Marucho pero Keith tenia una foto de un bebe castaño en una canasta dormido.

-Quien es?-dijo Baron.

-Es un bebe-dijo Marucho y cerro la carpeta.

-No me digas que eres tu y te tiñeron el cabello-dijo Gunz.

-No claro que no, bueno ya es Sakari-dijo Marucho.

-Que haces con una foto de Sakari de bebe?-dijo Runo.

-No les dire ya les dije que es Sakari no les dire mas-dijo Marucho.

En eso llega un mensaje en la pantalla era Kato.

-Joven Marucho ahi alguien que los busca-dijo Kato.

-Ok ahora subimos-dijo Marucho todos lo siguieron a ver quien era la persona quien los buscaba.

-Hola amigos me extrañaron-dijo una voz que sorprendio a todos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hola bueno hoy les traje la conti de 4 años estaba inspirada aunque esta corta, si me vuelven a ver por aqui es para lo del reto del mes de la "comunidad: mundo bakugan!"pense que los Ikuzu y Sakari no volverian aparecer hasta otros 4 capitulos pero aqui estan de nuevo con sus problemas**_

_**chao hasta luego les mando un abrazo psicologico y muchas letritas de amor ahsjdhjfjefjfhihdifhd (Soy fan de Yuya y German se nota jajajajaja)**_

_**espero sus reviews!**_


End file.
